A Collab
by Samuel May-bird
Summary: This is a collab between a friend and using my hunters...only thing I can say now is...THERE IS LOTS OF YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

A Collab

Trent walks into the small 'living room' on the second floor of the house, he spies Jason reading something.

"Jason?"

"Yes?" Asks Jason, not looking up from his book. Trent sits next to his lover, Jason sits up so he has room.

"Whatcha reading?"

Trent questions. Jason looks up from his book.

"A yaoi fanfiction." He admits sheepishly.

Trent's face explodes into a blush, "Uh...w-why?"

Jason smirks at his blushing uke, "Because."

He shuts the book and throws it to the side, he then questions Trent what he wants. Trent stutters and when he couldn't think fast enough he closes his mouth. Jason smiles madly.

"You wanna play, don't ya?" he asks rather playfully. Trent blushes darkly and nods, saying 'yes'. He squeaks in surprise as Jason pins him to the couch in one skillful, deft movement.

"Then why didn't you just ask?" He whispers seductively into the half-hunter's pink ear.

"I-I..." Trent looks down. "I was n-nervous..."

"Hmm?" Jason smiles, hooking a finger beneath the uke's chin.

"How come?" He purred, flicking pale brown hair out of his deep, black eyes. Trent was at a loss for words, his mouth was open slightly. "I-I..."

"Hmm, never mind." Jason said nonchalantly, then suddenly smiled dangerously.

"Heh, hey Trent, wanna drink?"

Trent doesn't sense a danger as he nods to Jason's question, "Sure."

Jason smiles that sly smile once again, and removed himself from his lover.

"Martini sound good?" he asked, from the kitchen.

Trent takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Yeah, sure."

"Heh, coming babe." Jason calls from the kitchen, mixing in a *ahem* strange substance in with the martini. Trent blushes badly at the name. His seme reenters the room, drink in hand, and hands it to the half-hunter.

"Here," he said plainly, and sat next to Trent, putting his arm round the younger boy's shoulders. Trent drinks it, it tastes seemingly better so he downs it rather quickly. Jason chuckles rather evilly, his black eyes filled with laughter.

"'S it good, Trent?"

Trent's mind starts to haze, "Y-Yes"

"Hmm, good." Jason said, moving inwards, and capturing Trent's lips with his own. Trent's eyes slowly close, he moans into the kiss. Jason smiles through the kiss, and runs his index finger down Trent's side.

"Mmmm~ nnah~" Trent moans softly.

"That feel good?" the seme manages through the kiss.

"Y-yes" Trent chokes out. He tries to push Jason away.

"W-what was in th-that?"

"What do you mean, love?" Jason asks playfully, shoving the uke down into the couch.

Trent whines, "T-the drink."

The drug starts to fog everything. Trent has no strength to fight.

"Just a little something special." The seme assures him, leaning in for another kiss. The drug takes full affect, Trent's eyes dull. He is Jason's play thing now.

"J-Jason." Trent's mouth opens.

"Mmm, what babe? Do you want me to make you feel good?" He asks, pressing a hand in between Trent's legs, causing the uke to shudder.

"Oh g-god YES!" Trent moans weakly, his head swimming. Jason shuddered quietly as he felt himself begin to harden. He loved seeing Trent this way, so ready, and willful. He chuckled, and leaned down to nip at Trent's ear playfully, while sliding his hands up the half-hunter's shirt.

"Aaaaaah ahha!" Trent shivers in pleasure, he wants Jason badly. The drug kicks in again, making Trent's sense of touch become very sensitive.

"Mmmm." Jason moans as his uke presses his hips to his own, reveling in that delicious feeling. He feels how hard Trent is, and smiles, slipping his hand in between them, and stroking him through his jeans.

Trent's breath hitches, "AAAH! J-JASON!" He twists in mad pleasure, causing Jason to chuckle. Trent moans and arches his back.

"You wanna play with me?" Jason chuckles quietly in Trent's ear, as he slowly slides down the fly of his jeans.

Trent yelps. "Y-yes...nnnh" a squeak of shock comes from Trent as Jason starts 'playing' with him. The seme slides himself down to Trent's waist, and smiles as he lays his black eyes upon the bulge. He slowly strokes the half hunter with an index finger, causing him in turn to buck his hips erratically. Trent moans and claws weakly at the couch.

"J-Jason...aaaaah."

Jason hooks two fingers around the rim of Trent's jeans and boxers on both sides of his hips, and pulls them down, painfully slowly and teasingly. Trent squirms to get free, wants Jason to stop that.

"Ah...aha."

He tries to push Jason off so he can get out of his pants, but is shoved back into the couch. Jason chuckles, and complies to his uke's wishes, and pulls the clothes down to his thighs. He gazes hungrily at the younger boy's length for a moment, before looking back up at Trent.

"Trent?"

Trent tilts his head, "J-Jason?"

Jason smirk grows. "I always give you a blow job first. How bout you give me one for a change of pace?"

Trent sits up, "Heh heh heh, sure."

He sits back so Jason can easily lay down. Jason smirks and sits on the couch, "Come on."  
Trent undoes Jason pants and slips them off, feels Jason through his boxers.

"Nnnn~" Jason grins, and pulls his boxers off. Trent licks Jason's length and sucks on the head.

"Nnn~... nya, Trent." Jason says, as Trent begins to deep throat him. He intertwines his fingers in his uke's brown hair, thrusting his hips upward a bit. Trent hums around Jason's cock and bobs his head slowly, licking it. Jason gets more excited and fists a hand in Trent's hair.

"Ahhh, Trent." Jason moans as his uke slides his tongue up the side of the organ. He's very close to his limit now.

"Trent.. I'm going... I'm going too..!"

Trent pulls his head back and pumps Jason cock.

"Ah ah hah- AAAAH!" Jason climaxes, the fluid spatters in Trent's face. Trent flinches back, he didn't expect it to come at him like that.

"Ah-ahahahaha! Sorry, love." Jason laughs, taking off his shirt, and wiping Trent's face. Trent's dull eyes stare at Jason, "Take me."

The seme chuckles some more, before abruptly shoving his hands down Trent's pants.

"Like this?" he teased, rubbing the half hunter's member.

Trent arches his back and cries out in insane pleasure. "JASON!"

Jason grins and pumps Trent. " Is that all you want."

Trent couldn't bring himself to beg, his mind swamped in pleasure. Jason laughs, and pumps his uke harder, loving the sounds coming from his lover. Trent gasps and pants, "F-fuck m-me, ah ah ah aaaaaaah~!"

Jason slowly removes his hands, causing Trent to pant and beg to be touched. "Do you want it?" Jason asks, teasingly.

Trent whines and lays back, "Pleeeease, I want your cock in m-me..."

A heavy blush covers Trent's face as Jason climbs on him.

Hmmm, really?" Jason asks, nibbling at Trent's nose and rubbing his sides. Trent moans and begs, "Yes, p-please. make m-me scream."

Trent's breathing was heavy and fast, he moans when Jason presses his lips against his neck. Jason mumbles something, and turns Trent onto his stomach. He sighs as he enters his uke, the glorious tightness making him shudder slightly.

"Aaaaah...hah ah~!" Trent moans and his claws sink into the couch as Jason slowly thrusts his hips. Jason leans up to his lover, hands on Trent's hips. "Want me to move, you ok?"

Trent moans and moves hips, a sign that he wants Jason to move. Jason moans as he thrusts in deeper. Trent feels so perfect around him. Trent moans and pants, the feeling drowning his mind. Jason adjusts the angle of his thrusts, hitting Trent's pleasure zone hard. Trent arches his back and screams in mad pleasure, moving his hips with Jason's.

"Aahhhh! Trent!" The seme manages, clenching his teeth. He was drowning in pleasure, the feeling of being inside his Trent. The uke cries out and continues to move his hips with Jason's, even clenching his muscles around him.

"Nnnnaaah~" saliva drips down Trent's chin from panting. Jason leans in to kiss him, nibbling at his lips desperately when he complies. He sucks on his uke's bottom lip as he moves along with him, moaning quietly. Trent licks Jason's lips and opens his mouth for his seme. He clenches his muscles tightly and cries out breathlessly as Jason hits his pleasure zone dead on. Jason breathes harder, Trent tightening around him sends shivers down his spine. He thrusts harder, enjoying that euphoric feeling.

Trent's back arches in a breathless scream as shivers runs up his spine. "Oh~ J-Jason~ yeesssss, m-more nnnn~ p-please~!" the begging was delicious to the seme ears. Jason moves his hips faster along with Trent's, both boys moaning in pleasure. He felt his uke start to move desperately.

'He's close...'

Trent can feel himself getting towards climax.

-No..a little longer, i want more-

Trent tries desperately to hold off his climax, but it's very difficult with the drug in his system, and with Jason pounding him mercilessly.

"Ah-ah! Uwa~!" Trent cries, and Jason feels him arch.

"Mmmm, Trent." Jason takes his uke's length in his hand and pumps him. Trent gasps and pants, he moans and buries his face in the pillows as his climax rides up closer. Jason can feel himself approach his climax rapidly, with Trent tightening around him like that. He pounds his uke hard, and he hears the smaller boy give a strangled cry as he cums hard into Jason's hand. Trent pants weakly as he rides his orgasm. Jason still moves hard and fast within his uke. Jason cries out as his uke tightens around him, taking the last of his endurance. He moans, and fills Trent. Trent moans as he feels the warmth fills him.

"Oh~ J-Jason."

Jason sighs in satisfaction, relaxing over his uke. His heavy breathing is soothing to listen to, so he is silent, listening to the sounds of the afterglow. Trent swallows thickly.

-Maybe i can get another round out of him...-

He licks his lips at the thought, and his length starts to feel effected as well. Jason sighs as he pulls out, grabbing a blanket.

"Wanna snuggle, love?"

Trent rolls over, a seductive grin on his face.

"No."

He leans forwards and licks Jason's hip, really close to his seme's cock.

"Mmmm~. My uke's feeling playful, huh?" Jason says, leaning forward, covering them up with the blanket. He finds Trent's lips blindly, and he licks at the Half hunter's teeth, begging him to open up. Trent opens his mouth and leans forward. Jason chuckles through the kiss, giving that opium to Trent was a good idea. He teasingly runs his right index finger along the younger boy's navel teasingly. Trent moans hotly ans licks Jason's cheek.

"Mm, I see you're feeling playful, babe." Jason says. He's in no hurry, as he's satisfied.

Trent whines cutely, "Y-yes playful."

He leans forward and grinds his hips against Jason's.

"Mmmm, that's good Trent. But boring. Be a bit more entertaining." Jason teases, smirking.

"How so, you always do that stuff, I don't know how."

A cute yet seductive smile comes across Trent's face. He whines and licks Jason's chest. It took all of Jason's will power not to break down and tell Trent how cute he was, he instead chuckles, and pulls him closer, grinding their hips together. Trent arches his back and moans, "J-Jason, y-yessss~"

He licks at any skin he can, trying to get his seme to fuck him. Jason smiles, and slows down, teasing his uke. He wants Trent to beg for it. Trent whines and licks Jason's lips.

"Why'd y-you stop?"

"Beg." That was Jason response. Trent whines and moves his hips, but Jason continues to tease. Trent growls and bites Jason's left nipple.

"OW!"

Jason glares at Trent, who smirks, "Punish me for that."

Jason had an idea for that; rough sex and bondage, even though his uke hates bondage he said punish him.

"Ok, then... you're awfully entertaining today."

Jason reaches down. "Should I punish you by putting you in a collar?"

He asks his deep low and breathy as he starts to stroke the half hunter's member gently. Trent moans and nods, "make me your little sex dog. Arf~"

Trent again nips Jason's chest, he really wanted this. Jason smiles devilishly. "Alrighty then." He pushes himself up off the half-hunter,, and goes to their room to retrieve their 'toys'. Trent looks over at Jason when he returns, "Th-that's more than a c-collar."

Jason had a pair of handcuffs, the collar, a cock ring, and something else Trent couldn't see. "Hey you said you wanted me to punish you, so I am."

"Yes, but-" Trent was cut short as Jason fastened the collar around his neck in one deft movement.

"Okay, Jason, no more...JASON!"

The uke complained loudly as his hands were bound with a click behind his back. He tried to squirm out from underneath his seme, but got a sharp swat on his thigh for doing so.

"Ow! Jason, that hurt."

"Baaaaad dog." Jason smirked. "Improve your behavior, and maybe I won't have to punish you~." 

Trent yelps in shock as Jason fastens the cock ring on him. "H-hey!"

Jason grins, "You only come when i let you."

Trent whimpers and wiggles, only to get a smack his thigh again. Jason takes out the item he had hidden, it's a vibrator. Trent eyes widen, but the thought was getting him hard.

Jason grins and runs his finger up Trent's length.

"Someone likes not having any control." He grins slyly and turns the vibrator on, teasing Trent's entrance.

"Mmm, nya~!" Trent exclaims, as it hurts more then Jason's length does.

"J-Jason..." He arches his back, the uke's rear meets the seme's hips, blushing madly. He strains against the cuffs. Jason smirks and attaches the leash to the collar. he rubs a little lube on the vibrator and pushes it half way into his uke.

"HAH-AH MMMM, JASON!"

His uke screams, shivers running up and down his spine. He claws desperately to get something, despite the cuffs. Jason pulls the leash taunt and moves the vibrator in and out of his submissive partner. He is able to get more of it deeper into Trent. Trent's breathing hitches, he squirms and writhes in pleasure.

"Mmmm, Jason... deeper." he demands, bucking his hips.

"Hehehe, nah I'll play with you." Jason pulls it out and just pushes the tip back in. He checks to see the cock ring is still in place, it is. Jason jerks a little on the leash, pulling Trent's head back. He yelps quietly in surprise.

"Ja-Jason..." he whines, bucking his hips in an effort to get the vibrator farther into him. Jason removes it completely and smacks Trent ass.

"Baad dog, I'll teach you to beg."

He hits Trent's rear again, he rubs the vibrator against Trent's entrance but doesn't put it in.

"Nnnnn, Jason!" Trent whines, squirming against his seme.

"I..." He sighs. "I-I want you to fuck me.." he says quietly. Jason smirks, he turns the vibrator off and sets it aside. The seme leans forward, pressing against his uke, "What do you want?"

He licks Trent's neck hotly and slowly.

"I...I" Trent moans as he feels the warm wetness of Jason's tongue.

"I want you to fuck me, damnit!" he snaps impatiently. Jason chuckles and nips Trent's ear.

"My pleasure, my little pet." He leans back and places the leash in between his teeth to hold it taunt. "Hope you can handle this, since you can't come."

He manages around the leash as he thrusts hard into his uke, all the way to the hilt. he unlocks the handcuff on one wrist.

"Ooooohhh~ Jason!"

The uke moans, his arm over his eyes, shivers running up and down his spine.

"Mmmm, come on, move!"

Jason places Trent's legs on shoulders, "Fine"

He pulls himself out, till only the tip's inside and rams into Trent, hitting his pleasure center h.a.r.d.

"AAAAAHHH!" Trent screams in pleasure, moving his hips along with Jason's.

"Mmmm~ Jason, yessssssss..."

Jason shivers and moans as his lustful uke clenches around him as he pounds hard and fast into him.

'Trent won't come till I let him, hehee...-'

Jason holds on to one of Trent's legs and thrusts in at that angle.

"Oh god... ah Jason! Let me come..." his uke whimpers, moving with him in pleasure.

"Not yet." Jason gets rougher and faster.

"Mmm~! Oh, Jason, nya~!" Trent cries, moving faster along with his seme, his breathing hitching. Jason teasingly licks Trent's neck as slams into him. Heavy panting comes from Jason as reaches between them and pumps Trent's restricted cock.

"Mmmmnah~! Jason! Let me... ah..." Trent's cries were cut off as he shivered in pleasure.

"No." Jason thrusts hard, he shivers as his own climax comes along. A few more thrusts, Jason comes inside his lover. he grins and pulls out, re-locking the cuffs.

"Jason!" Trent whines, squirming against his seme's actions.

"I- I want to..." he trails off, turning red. "I want to.. c-come..."

Jason smiles, "I know" he takes off the ring and takes Trent's length in his mouth. Trent moans in appreciation as Jason's tongue massages his member. He moves his hips a bit as his seme runs his tongue up the side, causing a hot, tingling sensation to crawl up Trent's spine.

"Mmmmm, yesssss..."

Jason bobs his head and feels Trent's smooth thighs. He takes Trent deeper into his throat. Trent moans as his seme deepthroats him, and bucks his hips toward Jason. He can feel himself rapidly approaching climax. Jason continues deeping Trent, evening dragging his teeth gently up the length.

'come on, Trent...just a little more...'

He sucks his uke eagerly. Trent shivers as he begins to climax. Jason senses this, and pulls on him gently with his mouth, sending his uke over the edge.

"Mmmmm, nya~! Trent cries out as he comes in Jason's mouth. He sighs deeply. Jason swallows his uke's sweet cum, letting go of the limp member, he leans up and kisses Trent. Trent kisses back, and nuzzles his seme.

"Will you... un...bind me now?" he asks, leaning back. 

Jason chuckles, "hold still."

He wraps his arms around Trent and unlocks the cuffs, placing them with the vibrator. Jason kisses Trent again and pulls the blanket up.

"...And the collar?" Trent smiles, leaning into his seme's warm chest. Jason smiles and undoes the collar, "but you looked so cute in it."

He chuckles and places with the other toys. "You enjoyed that?"

"...Yes." Trent says, muffled by Jason's chest. He snuggles farther into his seme's body, enjoying the warmth.

"Good." Jason holds his uke close.

"Seriously though," Trent continues. "I don't know why I don't let you do that more often."

"Your pride gets in the way." Jason smirks.

"Shh." Trent snuffs.

"Hahaha...it's true though, you don't even like it when I kill those other hunters that attack you." Jason chuckles. 

"Hm." Trent says, then yawns. "Let's sleep now, Jason." He says, and intertwines his fingers with Jason's.

"Fine by me, love." Jason kisses his uke's forehead and snuggles with Trent.

~FIN~ (for now)

* * *

~ That's the end of A Collab Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

A Collab

~

Trent is brought into consciousness by the sound of his seme's breathing. He stretches, and rubs his eyes, it must be morning. Jason is smiling in his sleep, arms wrapped possessively around his waist. Trent lays there quietly, not wanting to wake his partner. Ick. Once he got up, he was taking a shower. Jason cuddles Trent in his sleep, slowly starting to wake up.

"Good morning, sleepyhead~." Trent sighs happily, and leans into his seme's cuddle willingly. Jason smiles and kisses Trent, "Morning sexy~"

He yawns and sits up.

"Mmm, hey." Trent replies. "You gonna take a shower first?"

Jason smiles, "How 'bout we take one together?"

"B-but, we just had rough sex last night..." Trent's eyes widen.

Jason grins, "Come on Trent... you know you love having my cock in you."

He laughs as Trent's face explodes into a mad blush.

"Ye-yeah..." He admits, blushing even more. "But, I'm sore.." he says, shifting. It's true, his lower back aches a bit from all the *ahem* "Hard Work" he and Jason had done last night. Jason sighs, "I bet you are, I was a little too rough...heh."

He kisses Trent again and scoops up his uke, carrying him in their bathroom.

"Hm, heheh." Trent squeaks. He secretly loves how strong his seme is. Jason sets Trent in the tub and gets in himself, he starts the water. Trent sighs in content. The warm water feels good against his slightly cold body. Jason leans in, and starts to massage his shoulders. The half hunter leans into the others actions, tensing and relaxing his shoulders in time with Jason's warm hands. Jason smiles and turns on the shower, the steady stream of water feels good on both of them. Jason helps Trent to his feet and grabs a scrubby. He puts soap on it and starts washing Trent. Trent hums in appreciation, as his head kinda hurt, and the water combined with the scrubby relieves him. Jason smiles and continues his cleaning, his soapy hand cleans Trent's ass and groin, "I don't want to irritate the areas with the scrubby."

He gently strokes Trent.

"Mmmm~." Trent leans into his seme, eyes closed. He loved moments like this, just him and his Jason. Jason kisses Trent's shoulder, "You like this, no?"

He traces a few scars on Trent's back.

"Yes." Trent says softly, loving the feeling on Jason's index finger moving on the skin of his back. Jason smiles and lightly runs his fingers down Trent's back, he feels goose bumps trail across Trent's skin. "Hehe, I love these moments."

He kisses the back of Trent's neck, wrapping his arms around his uke. Trent snuggles into his seme's body. "So do I..."

He wraps his arms around the older boy, and leans in for a kiss. Jason complies, holding Trent's chin, he kisses him sweetly. He licks Trent's lips, wanting him to open up. Trent opens his mouth, sliding his tongue against Jason, sometimes nibbling his bottom lip. Jason grins and moves his tongue into Trent's mouth, one hand moves down and gropes his rear. Trent moans through the kiss, grinning, and gently biting down on Jason's tongue, just enough for it to hurt a bit. Jason removes his tongue and breaks the kiss, "Someone wants to test my dominance? Doesn't you r ass tell you what I can do?"

He runs his fingers down Trent's chest and grabs his length. 

"Heh, nooo~. I'm just playing, Jason." Trent smiles, and he tightens a hand around Jason's, the one that's clutching his member. Jason loosens his grasp, "Don't, I'm in the mood, so don't do that will make me fuck you."

The seme nips his uke ear. "Now wash that hair of yours."

"Yes sir~." Trent says cheerfully, reaching for the shampoo as his seme releases his member. Jason grins and starts to wash himself. He keeps looking up at Trent, he can see marks he left on his uke. Trent lathers the thick soap over his brown hair, trying to ignore the stares of his seme. He was in the mood now, but he didn't want to risk any injuries *ahem* down there, with his back being sore and all. Jason couldn't help it, he gets up behind Trent and rubs his crotch against his uke ass. "I know you want it."

He smiles, "Rinse off, and I'll send you to cloud 9. "

Jason leans forward and licks Trent's shoulder.

"Hmm~." Trent smiles, biting his bottom lip at the feeling of his seme's hard length against his entrance. "...Okay, but be gentle."

Trent demands, rinsing out his hair. Jason smiles, "Fine."

He he sits down and pulls Trent on to his lap, "So you control the speed, I don't want to hurt you."

Trent nods, the pushes back a little, implying for his seme to enter. Jason holds onto Trent's hips and eases him onto his cock. Trent inhales suddenly, it still hurt.

"Mm, Jason, don't go in too deep yet... ow... OW! Be careful, damnit!" Trent said, peeved. Jason had thrust in too deep, before pulling out a bit.

"Sorry, love." Jason seems very concerned. "You move then you're ready."

"Mmm, Jason, I'm still sore..." His uke complains, shifting uncomfortably. He hoped Jason getting wild last night hadn't resulted in a tear in his skin.

"Do you want this? Cuz i'll stop if you don't..." Jason looks worried.

"Yeah, I want it, I just think you might've gotten a bit to rough last night..." Trent shifts again, the water is hitting his face. Jason frowns. "I'm sorry."

He kisses Trent's chest.

"Hmm." Trent huffs grumpily. He's pissed off that he can't be 'united' with Jason right now.

"Maybe I got torn..." he mumbles. 

Jason sits up and kisses him, "Maybe we'll wait a little bit, I'll take a look ok?"

"...Fine" Trent says reluctantly, leaning against his seme. Jason carefully pulls out, " turn off the water and I'll take on look."

"...Alright." he reaches for the tap, and turns off the water. Jason wraps a towel around Trent and picks him up. He places him on the sink.

"Stay still."

"Yes sir." Trent says, placing his hands on the sink to balance himself. Jason spreads Trent's legs and looks, he had torn Trent. "The skin's red...I should have used lubricants. I'll keep that in mind." Jason leans forward and gently licks the hurt skin. Trent lets out a shudder, blushing. "Ja-Jason..."

'Even though I can't fuck Trent, I can still get him to come...'

Jason smiles at his thought, he licks Trent's balls and moves back down to the skin.

"Mmm, Jason, that feels...good." Trent moves his hips forward a bit, balancing himself on the sink.

The seme smiles and licks, even teasing his tongue into the hole. He lifts his head licks his uke's hardening cock.

"Aaaah~, Jason!" his uke manages, his face reddening.

"More..." he intertwines his fingers in his seme's brown hair, and pulls him in. Jason smiles and takes the impressive length in his mouth, humming and drawing his tongue up the skin.

"Oh... yesssss, mmm Jason..."

His uke cries softly, trying to push himself forward, still staying balanced. Jason stops and sets Trent on the floor. He immediately resumes sucking and licking his lover, opening a drawer and removing a tube of lubrication. He rubs his fingers in it and gently plays with Trent's entrance. Trent shudders in pleasure, bucking his hips a bit. "Put your fingers... inside me..." 

Jason slips one finger in his uke, teasing and rubbing him. As his hand teases from inside, his mouth engulfs Trent from the outside, sucking and licking. He looks at Trent, seeing if he's ok with another finger.

"Mmm, one more, Jason." the uke demands. He hisses, clenching his teeth as Jason does what's asked.  
Jason spreads his fingers inside his uke, being careful not to hurt him. He sucks gently at his length eagerly.

"Mmmm- aaaahhhh..." Trent spreads his legs as far as he can, he can feel himself approaching climax.

Jason purrs around his ukes cock, sucking and deepthroating him. his fingers press against his pleasure center. Trent cries out in the pleasure, Jason's purring is vibrating his member.

"Mmmm, nya~!"

He arches his back, clawing at the floor. The seme grins and sucks hard and eagerly. his fingers press and play with Trent's pleasure spot.

"Ahhah, aaah!" Trent moans, rapidly approaching his climax. He tenses up, arching more, and cries out. Jason hums again and sucks.

'Wow...his endurance is better.'

He presses and rubs his uke's pleasure spot. Trent shudders, shivers running down his spine as he rides is climax, then releases into his seme's mouth.

"Haaaaahhhhm."

Jason drinks the sweet cum, removing his fingers from Trent and kissing him. He rubs his side and gets Trent to open his mouth. Jason slips his tongue into Trent's mouth, letting him taste himself.

"Ja-Jason..." his uke stutters, turning red.

"Hehe~." Jason smiles, rubbing his uke's sides.

"Th-that's gross..." Trent says, looking away.

"It's yours though, I find it delicious." Jason kisses Trent's neck and pulls back. "Feel better?"

"Yes." his uke says softly, snuggling into him.

Jason giggles and stands, "We can't stay in the bathroom."

He washes his hands and picks up the lubrication, he puts a bit on one finger and slips into Trent's mouth, "It's cherry flavored."

"How... charming." Trent says, around Jason's finger. Jason chuckles and places the tube back, "There's chocolate in here somewhere. I have to make such Hershey doesn't find it." He removes his finger from Trent's lips.

"But I still find that you taste much better."

He lifts the towels up and gives one to Trent.

"...You would." Trent laughs, then shivers.

"I'm cold, Jason!" he whines, and clings to his seme, wrapping the offered towel around himself.

"Come on, time wear clothes." Jason chuckles the opens the door. He walks over to the couch and gathers up their clothes, he places them in a hamper. "Let's go...your highness." 

"'Your Highness?' What the hell?" Trent laughs, getting to his feet. Jason doubles over in laughter, "Hehehehe...sorry I had to say that."

He gives Trent a toothy grin and collects their 'toys', "I'll have to clean the vibrator...you seem to like that one."

He places the other toys in his nightstand, and walks briskly back to the bathroom. Trent smiles, blushing and heading over to the dresser.

"Only because you're the one controlling it." he says quietly.

Jason hears what Trent says and smiles softly. He cleans the vibrator off and walks back, placing it with the other toys. Trent drops his towel, and pulls a pair of boxers on, rummaging around in his drawer for a hoodie. Jason walks to his dresser, slips on his boxers and pants. He finds a white sleeveless shirt and slips it on. Trent finds his hoodie, and pulls it over his head, not even bothering to put on an undershirt. He pulls on a pair of jeans as well, sighing then yawning. Jason raises an eyebrow, 'Well...that's one less piece of clothing I'll rip off...hehe.'

Jason chuckles to his thought and walks over to Trent.

"Hungry?"

"Mmhmm." Trent mumbles happily, intertwining his fingers with Jason's.

"Want me to cook?" Jason questions, sniffing his lover's hair.

"Yes please~." Trent says, walking along to the kitchen hand in hand with his lover.

"Kay...later I'll see how you're doing down there, kay?"

Jason kisses Trent's forehead and walks over to the fridge, "What you want?"

"Bacon~." Trent purrs, sitting at the table. Jason chuckles at his lover's look.

"Anything else?"

Trent blinks. "No, well, maybe something later." He smiles, "But that's all for now."

Jason nods and gets out so bacon, 'Wonder what he wants later...heheh.'

A smile crosses Jason's face as he opens the bacon and puts it in a pan. "Kay, sweetheart."

Trent blushes a bit. "Thanks, Jason."

Jason nods, he puts the stove on low and watches as the bacon cooks.

((After breakfast))

Trent snuggled into his seme. They had been absentmindedly watching t.v. whilst cuddling ever since breakfast. Jason pulls Trent closer, even placing a pillow on his lap to let Trent lay his head down. Trent complies, laying his head down on his seme's lap, and snuggling down. Jason smiles absently, humming a soft tune to himself. He runs his hand through Trent's soft hair. He was in the mood again, but did not want to bring it up.

"I think you might be hungry, heh~." Trent says, sitting up, and poking Jason's hard-on through the pillow.

"Nnn~" Jason jumps and moans a little. "S-sorry about that...hehe" the look on Trent's face made him harder.

"Heh, why are you sorry?" Trent says, moving the pillow away, and pressing his hand down on the older boy's member. Jason's eyes roll back into his head, "Nnngh~"

A dazed smile dances across his lips. Trent grins. "That feel good?" He asks, pressing down harder. Jason nods, "Would feel better with your mouth."

He chuckles and rubs his groin against Trent's hand.

"Mmmm~, so you want a blow job?" Trent asks, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes~" Jason grins and licks his lips. Trent's hands found themselves busily working at Jason's zipper, instinctively trying to please his seme. He pulls his jeans and boxers halfway down, grinning madly. Jason chuckles, "Someone likes what they see?"

"Who wouldn't?" his uke asks, and rips the clothing off. He takes Jason's length in his mouth, and begins to deepthroat the older boy. Jason moans and bucks his hips. Trent doesn't stop to tease, knowing his seme would not approve, he instead runs his tongue up the side of Jason's member, raking his teeth across it gently. Jason moans softly and fists a hand in Trent's soft hair, keeping his head there.

"Oh, y-yea. s-so good."

Trent hums, vibrating his lover's member against his teeth, bobbing his head, and sucking for all he's worth. Jason's head falls back, the feeling flooding his mind, he bucks his hips into Trent's sweet mouth.

"Mmmm~"

Trent sucks harder, feeling his seme tense up.

-He's close... some on, just a bit more...- he thinks, humming to get him to come faster.

"I-I'm gonna- AAH!" Jason arches his back as he comes in Trent's mouth.

Trent laps up his seme's sweet cum, licking his lips after pulling away.

"You enjoy that?" he smiled.

Jason smiles, "Oh yesss~!"

"So, is it my turn yet?" Trent asks, smiling impishly. He straddles his seme's hips, and pulls him in for a kiss. Jason breaks the kiss and grins, "What's on your menu?"

"Oh, I think you know~!" Trent says brightly, pressing himself against the older boy. Jason gives Trent a serious face, "Trent...are you still sore down there?"

"...A ... bit-But not that much." Trent smiles weakly. Jason smiles, "Fine then, you get undressed, I'm getting some lubrication so I don't hurt you."

He pushed Trent off and walks to the bathroom. Trent quickly pulls his hoodie, and other clothing off, then waits for his seme. Jason comes back into the room. He has the chocolate flavored lube.

"Now you'll taste even better."

Jason climbs onto Trent, "I'll have to stretch you first."

Trent giggles as his seme climbs onto him.

"Okay." he agrees, leaning back. Jason rubs the lubrication onto three fingers, he lifts Trent's legs onto his shoulders and slips one finger into Trent.

"Mmnn." Trent mumbles, wiggling a bit, laying his head back on the armrest. Jason moves the finger rubbing and pressing. He eases another into finger and gently scissors them and presses again, looking for the spot that makes Trent scream. Trent moans, moving so as to ease Jason's fingers deeper inside of him. Jason presses his fingers down, he slips in the last finger, stretching and thrusting them into his lover. Trent moans, and arches his back as his lover hits down on his pleasure center. "Mmm, Jason~."

Jason moves his fingers a little more and removes them. He chuckles when Trent whines at the feeling of emptiness. The seme positions his cock at Trent's entrance. Trent impatiently moves his hips forward, forcing his seme into entering him. He moans at the touch, leaning his head back.  
Jason thrusts in, to the hilt. He pauses and slowly moves his hips, loosening Trent up more.

"Mmmmmnya~" Trent moves his hips with Jason's loving the feeling of his seme's cock embedded in him. Jason moans and moves in hard, deep thrusts. He draws his tongue slowly and hotly up Trent's neck. Trent opens his mouth and lets out a shaky sigh, arching his back as his seme begins to stroke his length. "Ohhhh, Jason..."

"I'll let you come when you need to." Jason pumps and thrusts, keeping in rhythm.

"Jason, yessssss..." Trent breathes, shivers running up and down his spine. "Mmmmmmmm, faster!"

Jason complies eagerly and thrusts his hips faster into his uke's delicious body. He grips Trent's cock and pumps faster and harder. 

"Ah hah... Ohhhh~!" Trent cries out, tensing up as his seme pounds him. 'Mm, just a little longer.' He arches his back more, and tenses up as Jason hits down on his prostate, very purrs and moves in an even hard pace, always hitting Trent's prostate, even rubbing his cock against it. His hand causes immense pleasure to Trent.

"Ah, Jason! I'm going to... AH!" Trent arches, and cums into his seme's hand, sighing heavily as he does so. Feeling Trent's muscles clamp around as he thrusts causes Jason to moans and spill his seed into Trent. He lifts his hand and licks off his uke's cum. 

"That just keeps ~heavy breathing~ getting better and better." Trent sighs, snuggling into the older boy. Jason brings his uke close, he listens to his breathing and heartbeat. "It does."

"I love you." Trent breathes, holding Jason close.

Jason kisses Trent's forehead, "I love you too." 

~FIN~

* * *

The true end XD


End file.
